


被囚于阁楼的富家公子

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [8]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 自己瞎YY不喜勿喷娱乐至上爱他就要让他当受拒绝撕逼
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 12





	被囚于阁楼的富家公子

**Author's Note:**

> 自己瞎YY  
不喜勿喷  
娱乐至上
> 
> 爱他就要让他当受
> 
> 拒绝撕逼

1.  
“注意了啊，少爷身染重疾，大夫说少爷需要静养，不宜出门——”一位穿着考究的管家肃穆地盯着一排乖乖立着的仆从，“事关家族兴衰，老爷夫人吩咐，少爷染病的事不能对外提起，只说少爷出国留学了，明白吗？”

“是！”仆从们默契地应答道。

2.  
肖战知道自己有病，而且还病得不轻。

他惊恐地发现，自己在镜中的倒影是一个毫不相识的人，与他之前的模样完全不同。

自己明明是黑头发，温柔亲和的五官，唇下一颗小小的痣。

镜中的自己却是一个褐色头发，化着浓厚眼妆的陌生青年。

肖战试图回忆起关于这张面孔的细节，却发现头脑里没有任何关于此人的印象。

唯一的线索是，每当他凝神细想，头脑里就会出现一闪而过的画面——

漆黑的夜，凄冷的雨，昏黄诡谲的灯光，喧嚣杂乱的人声和绝望末世般的场景。

自己在飞快地奔跑着，似是在追赶着什么，远方是绘着自家家徽的豪车和护卫，眼前一晃，视觉换了个角度，眼中的景物在飞速倒退，加速，成为一道道激光般的闪线……

时光仿佛也在飞速倒退，鸿蒙之中只闻一声震天动地的呼喊，截然弹狭划天地开合——

—— “我不会忘记你的！”

——“你等着我！”

“轰隆——”

随着一声惊雷乍起，虚幻的画面猛地劈裂开一条巨缝，紧接着，便是坠落回现实世界的茫然无措。

每次都是这样，到了这里，这段不知是回忆还是幻象的经历就中断了。

大夫好像说过，他是得了某种癔症，表现为患者不知道自己是谁，不知道自己在哪等等。

自己是谁？他的确已经快模糊不清。尽管所有人都告诉他，他是肖家唯一的少爷，千万家产的继承人，肖家未来的家主，可是，他永远无法相信，镜中的那个人会是自己。

也许自己本来是一个无依无靠的孤魂野鬼，阴差阳错地占据了肖家少爷的皮囊，而镜中人的模样才是他的本相？

果然六耳猕猴躲不过如来佛的照妖镜么？这每日的心悸与惊慌梦乱，便是对他鸠占鹊巢的惩罚么？

还是这只是像大夫说的那样，他真的是肖家少爷，一切都是这癔症作祟？

3.  
每日都有一位穿着考究的女子来照顾肖战，她自称是肖战明媒正娶的妻子，是肖战继母龙氏的姨侄女儿。因为学的医学正好是肖战的病情相关，也不放心其他下人伺候，所以亲力亲为地照顾肖战。

我的……妻子？

印象里似乎是有一场婚礼，一人穿着雪白的嫁纱，牵着他的手缓缓前进，但无论如何，他也想不起这场婚礼的主角是谁，那纯白的头纱之下，盖着的究竟是怎样的容颜。

不过女子照顾他一直很细心周到，亲自给肖战喂药，悉心地擦去肖战嘴角的药汁，还会给肖战盖好被子。

不定时的，在肖战发情期到来时，会温柔地和他做爱，用天乾的信息素安抚他。

慢慢的，肖战很依恋她，也渐渐相信众人口中的事实——她就是自己的妻子。

虽然肖战已经说服了自己接受这个一心一意爱他的女人，但他的潜意识总是隐隐约约地产生排斥这个女子的想法。

究竟是哪里不对呢？

4.  
“唉你说，这少爷得的到底是什么病啊？一直给关在阁楼里不让出来？”

“可不是吗，正说着和那龙小姐订婚呢，这不，突然就病了，龙小姐还真是个重情重义的姑娘，还真执意嫁给了少爷。”

“怪就怪在，少爷病就病了，门当户对好姑娘多的是，也不差这龙小姐一个……何必要说是出国留学，不让见人呢？”

“莫非……少爷得的是什么见不得人的隐疾？”

“都没事干了是不是？都有空在这嚼舌根子了？”一个冷如刀锋，锐利刺骨的声音响起。

“太，太太！”两位婢女吓得魂飞魄散，赶紧鞠躬致歉，“太太饶过奴婢吧！奴婢不该多嘴！”

站在不远处的女人正是肖战父亲的续弦主母——太太龙氏，肖战的妻子——也就是她的亲姨侄女儿，龙小姐正站在她身边。

“哦？多嘴？”珠光宝气光彩照人的主母也不发作，向前一步，诱惑性感的红唇一挑，“你们哪里多嘴了？”

两个婢女吓得冷汗直淌，支支吾吾地说不出话：“奴婢……奴婢不该多嘴，不该揣测少爷的病情……”

“啊！”话音未落，主母身边的贴身使唤婢女早就几步上前，给了那两个发抖的婢子一人一记耳光！

“主母饶命！主母饶命啊！”那两个婢女吓得连连磕头。

龙小姐站在这位八竿子勉强打得着的亲戚主母身边，冷冷地看着这一切，如花的容颜冷若冰雪，一言不发。

“什么少爷有病？少爷好好地出国留学呢！下贱东西，拖下去，一人打五十大板，扣一个月工钱！”那贴身婢女耀武扬威地行使自己的权力，一转头看向主母，又换了一副谄媚的嘴脸，“主母，您看……”

龙太太点点头，“不错。”她抬起手，晃着看了看无名指上戴着的那枚代表主母身份的戒指，看向儿媳：“小战怎么样了？”

“妈，战战近日适应了我的信香，和我没那么生分了，情况也稳定多了。”龙小姐，或者，少太太温婉道。

“那妈就放心了，多亏了你啊。”

“没什么，妈，这都是我该做的。”

5.  
这不是我家的走廊吗？

肖战诧异，自己前一秒明明还在那间狭小阴暗的阁楼里，下一秒却奇迹般地来到了这里。

走廊铺着古色古香的木地板，靠墙一侧是一扇又一扇门，欧式风格的栅栏包围着走廊外围，从这里俯瞰下去，能看见晶莹闪烁的七彩琉璃吊灯和下方灯火辉煌的客厅。

走廊的尽头是肖家的私人图书馆，图书馆有一面墙都由窗户镶嵌而成，能清晰地看见花园的景色。

也是从这座庞大的建筑物内唯一能望见一星半点外面的世界的地方。

肖战迟疑了片刻，似是复苏了某些回忆，信步朝图书馆走去。

肖战轻轻敲了敲图书馆两扇暗红底色的雕花金门，没有回应，看来里面并没有人。

他小心翼翼地推开门，环视着周围的环境。

刚进门就能看见满屋庄严肃立的书架，满屋的藏书黑压压地摆满了整个房间，配合华贵的装饰，无一不展示出这个家族的富有奢华。

“少爷请进。”在图书馆里管事的仆役听见人声，见是肖战，恭恭敬敬地向他行礼。

肖战一瞬间似曾相识般，刹那间的熟悉的感觉涌上心头，几乎是按照预演好的安排，他温和平近地笑笑，道：“你先下去吧，我一个人在这里看看书，坐一会就走。”

“是，少爷。”仆役乖乖退下了，不打扰肖战的清净时光。

这情节一切好像穿针引线般严丝合缝，肖战凭着微乎其微熟悉的感觉，竟是一路径直走到那扇巨型窗户墙边。

肖战伸出手，入手是玻璃冰冷而通透的触感。

外面明媚的阳光和他只有一线之隔，却是如此的遥不可及。

喷泉，小罗马广场，牡丹花园……等等！

自家的围墙外站着一个人影，正明目张胆地向肖战所站的方向窥探。

这个人是谁？！

肖战微微把身子移了移，惊恐地发现，对方的视线也随之转移，死死地定在自己身上。

他究竟有什么目的？冲着自己，是想绑架，还是暗杀？

肖战的心怦怦狂跳，自己既然已经被他盯上，躲是没用了，只能想办法先发制人！

“抓住他！别让他跑了！”

外面的守卫心有灵犀般感受到了肖战的紧张，迅速带人横穿花园包抄过去，那个影子显然受到了惊吓，一转身就跑得没影了。

肖战松了一口气，慢慢挪开身子，靠在图书馆坚实的墙壁上不住劫后余生地喘气。

眼前飞过一块慢速移动的碎玻璃引起了肖战的注意。

紧接着，碎玻璃越来越多，也越来越快——

那扇巨大的窗户上的无数玻璃上下左右恣意平移，组成一幅幅移动的马赛克，在碰撞与穿插中无数玻璃碎裂迸溅开来，肖战连忙就地一滚 抱头抵挡玻璃的袭击，眼前的场景使他惊愕不已——

图书馆剧烈地伸缩扭曲起来，那满柜子的书仿佛中了巫蛊魔咒一般，歪曲成可怕的弧形毫无章法地抖动着，似乎在高歌一首盛大的赞曲，歌颂这间宏伟的殿堂的毁灭。

天花板上不住地落下碎石，天顶上挂着的一扇漂亮的彩棱吊灯就要支持不住，秋风般的落叶似的左摇右晃。

得赶紧离开这里！

肖战撑着地面想要站起来，无奈地面抖动得太厉害，他难以维持平衡，没跑几步就摔倒在地，沿着地板倾斜的角度滑向正在翻倒的书柜，千钧一发，那扇吊灯也耗尽了它最后的坚持，砸向肖战的头顶——

“啊！”

肖战从梦魇中猛然惊坐而起。

“战战，战战你怎么样？战战！”龙少太太泪眼婆娑地扑到肖战身上，双手抚着肖战满是汗水的脸颊，“刚才你一直说胡话，怎么都喊不醒！我，我好害怕……”

肖战疲惫地瘫软回枕被里，惊魂未定地喘着气，浑身湿得和水里捞出来似的。

我……是不是忘了什么……

“战战别怕，战战别怕……我在，我在……”龙少太太抚着肖战被铐在床边的双手，白皙的素手伸进肖战领口微敞的睡衣，轻轻抚着肖战的颈窝，释放自己的信息素安抚，同时大声唤着婢女：“来人啊！少爷又犯病了！快拿药来！”

“少太太，药来了！”立即便有心腹端了药来，龙少太太麻利地接过，与方才那个娇弱哭泣的小女子判若两人，熟练地备好注射针剂，将药液推入肖战满是针孔的手臂，用棉布替他包扎好伤口，又拿过花花绿绿盛了将近一瓶盖的片剂，喂肖战服下。

婢子见龙少太太收拾妥了，知道接下来要发生的事，识相地端起东西出去，关上了门。

“别怕……别怕……我在这里……”

龙少太太双手捧起肖战的脸颊疼爱地吻着，轻轻舔干身下人脸上的泪，释放出自己的天乾信香让肖战放松，娇美的双手一路向下，解开肖战的睡衣……

女子将肖战的睡裤轻柔地褪到被锁链铐在床脚的脚踝处，欣赏着心上人完美干净的身子，指尖轻点肖战已经微微隆起的小腹，轻轻下滑移到下身，挑逗似的从穴口勾住一条细链，缓缓拉出一根沾着清液的假阳具。

“爸妈知道战战怀孕了都很高兴呢。”女子眼底流淌着含笑的温情，温柔似水地爱抚那处刚刚显怀的隆起。

“听说孩子要多见见妈妈才会更健康噢～”龙少太太伏在肖战耳边，舔舐着他的耳垂，仿佛在说闺阁间的悄悄话一般，属于天乾的阳物熟稔地插入那处空虚等待疼爱的小穴。

肖战乖顺地承受着，失焦的眼神空洞地盯着天花板，晶莹的泪花时不时在通红的眼角打个旋，沿着漂亮的脸颊弧度缓缓淌下，再被女子细细吻干。

龙少太太捧起肖战的脸颊，看着他颈侧遍布的吻痕，仿佛在欣赏一件精心雕琢的艺术品。

受到地坤信香和孕激素的双重刺激，女子的动作猛烈了些，肖战疼得蹙起眉头，穴口渗出些许鲜血。

“乖……射进去就不疼了哦……”

“战战会愿意生个孩子的吧？”完事之后，女人亲了亲软在她怀里的青年。

肖战没有回答，默默地把身子微微侧过去，引起一阵锁链晃荡的哗啦声，紧闭的双眼眼角还挂着未干的泪珠。

龙少太太怜惜地看着怀里昏睡的斯文柔弱青年，小心地替他穿好衣服，掖上被角，还贴心地在隆起的腹部多盖了一层，又将塞在锁链间的棉布调了调，抚着肖战的肩膀哄他入睡。

这是属于她的地坤，从身到心，只属于她一人。

6.  
“战儿最近怎么样了？”

“回老爷，战战最近好了很多，胎也稳定了。”龙太太面带慈祥微笑，做出一副嫡母爱护庶子的博爱模样，“这可多亏了咱们儿媳妇，可把她累着了！”

肖父转向龙少太太，略显老态的面容里透着疲惫：“的确有劳你了，战战这孩子……唉……”

“老爷放心，我作为当家主母自然不会不管自己儿子的安危，更何况，还有这个贤内助呢～”龙太太极力宽慰着肖父，忧国忧民的样子好不心怀天下。

只不过，她心怀的更多是肖家的钱财和地位。

龙太太并不是肖战的生身母亲。

肖战的生身母亲死于车祸，她将年幼的肖战护在怀里，肖战活了下来，自己却不幸殒命。

肖战还没来得及除去孝服，这位续弦的龙太太就进了门。

肖战已经懂事，自然不愿意改口叫这个陌生的狐媚子女人“母亲”，为此挨了父亲不少责罚，最后还是这龙太太宽宏大量说孩子还小，以后都是一家人，习惯了也就改口了。

直到肖战成年，对这位他眼中来历不明的女子的称呼还是三个字——“龙太太”。

肖战觉得，这个贪财精明，长于算计，城府颇深的女人，不配当他肖家的主母。

7.  
肖战的病，是心病。

肖战越来越讨厌这个龙太太一门心思钻营的地方，特别是在他察觉到，龙太太有意把自己的姨侄女儿龙小姐强配给他时。

肖战是一名地坤，虽是地坤，却丝毫不输于天乾，才艺众多，外表出众，思想开放前卫的他极其厌恶这种满心都是钱权的联姻，他希望能找到一个合适的天乾，在自己真心愿意的时刻把自己交给对方。

那个和龙太太一个模子刻出来的龙小姐无论如何都无法令他满意。

直到王一博的出现。

8.  
龙小姐一见面就被肖战吸引住了。

绝美的外表，恬淡诱人的信香，温柔亲和的性子，才华横溢，风度翩翩。

她的天乾本能清楚地告诉她，这就是她命中注定要占有的地坤。

她想把肖战压在身下，进入这个美人柔软的穴道，让他在自己身下喘成一滩春水，含着春泪轻唤自己的名字，为自己怀胎十月，诞下同样优秀的儿女。

她想让肖战只唱歌给她一人听，画板上只出现她和他的模样，只为她做饭，还要藏起他的盛世美颜，只供她在床第之间肆意赏玩。

但很显然，肖战不是她所想的那种唯唯诺诺，柔顺侍奉天乾的类型。

但这无所谓，从来没有她得不到的东西。

9.  
“肖家那个唯一的少爷，以前多好多干净一孩子，自从出门遇上外面那个跳舞的小子，魂都给勾去了！也不想想自己的身份门第，居然一门心思喜欢上了那个穷小子，还是个男人！”

“听说肖老爷教育他好几次了，肖夫人也操碎了心，这独苗苗少爷就是不见长进！这不，跟人结了婚，一飞机票去了国外，棒打鸳鸯喽！”

肖战是在一次演出中认识的王一博。

王一博出身平凡，几个志趣相投的青年一起组团去学习了跳舞，组建了自己的舞蹈队。

肖战喜欢背着家里人出入大众的场合，抛开富家少爷的身份，做一个简单的歌手尽情放声歌唱。

肖战和王一博就这样在演出后台相遇了。

几乎是一见钟情，一拍即合。

两人决定结为伴侣，一起组建歌舞队，共同追求梦想。

很快，这件事就被肖父和龙太太知道了。

10.  
就在肖战准备和王一博连夜私奔，远走高飞的那天晚上，埋伏好的肖家护卫强行掳走了肖战。

王一博不肯认输，拼命朝肖战被带走的方向追赶。

雨下得很大，肖战被人架住双臂，看不清王一博的表情，他呼唤着王一博的名字，心痛欲碎。

“我不会忘记你的！”

就在这时，肖战的瞳孔惊恐地收缩——

——王一博的旁边驶过来一辆飞驰的汽车。

“你等着我！”

这是肖战最后一次听见王一博的声音。

11.

肖战被抓回去后就有些精神失常，经常一个人坐在屋里出神，要么就会稀里糊涂地走到和王一博演出的广场，一路唱着他每次登台表演的歌。

他还会跑到图书馆的窗墙下，呆呆地望着那个能看见外面的角落，一望就是一下午。

因为曾经，王一博偷偷地来到这个角落看他，他在窗户后对着王一博招手，王一博冲着他笑。

甚至，肖战还出现了自残的情况。

大夫看了肖战的情况，说肖战是得了癔症，接受不了这么大的打击，总以为王一博还活着。

但能怎么办呢？总不能把王一博找来吧？王一博一直失踪，就算真找着了他，也不能让肖战真跟这个穷小子在一块！

无奈之下，加上龙太太极力鼓吹此事影响重大，肖父只能忍痛将唯一的儿子锁在阁楼上，将肖战的双手双脚铐住以防他惹事。

修习医术的龙小姐恰到好处地上演了不离不弃的戏码，在龙太太的游说下成功得到了自己心仪的地坤。

新婚之夜，心心念念着王一博的肖战自然百般不愿，锁链挣的哗哗直响。

“我亲爱的战战，你生病了，需要吃药噢～”龙小姐和善地笑着，在肖战的胳膊上打进一针药剂后，肖战浑身便失了力气，软倒在她怀里昏睡过去。

她按照脑海中无数次想象的场景那样，极尽温柔地解开肖战身上的喜服，占有了肖战。

她的性器进入肖战时，肖战惊恐地哭起来，如同猎人脚边落出巢穴的幼雏，初夜的落红斑斑点点地落在床单上——他很干净，要把身子清清白白地给最爱的人。

我终于得到你了。

我比那个野小子强一百倍，我会好好地疼爱你的。

龙小姐毫不犹豫地咬破了肖战后颈的腺体，在他体内成了结。

以后肖战的每次发情，只有得到她的怜爱才能缓解，终生都将只属于她一人。

她所学的医学知识控制一个精神失常的地坤可以说是轻而易举，没过几副药，肖战就被她调教得毫无反抗能力，如她所愿，乖乖地躺在她身下，张开修长漂亮的双腿等待她的临幸。

肖战很乖，相见如初见般的温顺，任由她把玉势塞进狭小的穴口，疼得直流眼泪却毫不挣扎，除去犯病的时候，其余时候都是乖乖地窝在床上，铐着锁链的双手温柔地抚着日渐隆起的腹部，等她回来看他。

12.

经历了一整晚的痛苦之后，肖战分娩了。

孩子很健康，很像肖战，那颗唇下痣就是一个模子刻出来的似的。

肖战卧在床上，正在给孩子喂奶，眼神里满是地坤对孩子的疼爱。

即使他是一个精神失常的病人，照顾孩子这种地坤与生俱来的本能还是不会磨灭的。

肖战时不时还会在镜子里看见那个陌生的人影，只不过，那个影子出现的时候已经越来越少了。

肖战的眼里更多的，是对孩子和妻子的爱意。

也许这就是爱情的力量吧。


End file.
